Absolute Randomness: Merlin Drabbles
by MerlinPsych
Summary: What the heck happened to Camelot? :o I try my hand at drabble writing. Chaos ensues. Includes Aladdin in Camelot, Merlin visiting the future, Hogwarts, and my drabble Merlin's Diet, which is a Merlin/Psych xover (also published elsewhere.) Disclaimer: I own nothing except my insanity! :D
1. Aladdin goes to Camelot

**Hmmm... I'll begin with something Disney... **

"Aladdin has been accused of consorting with a genie…" Uther began.

"The Genie!" Genie shouted.

"Who is a creature of magic!"

"Ummm… okay?" Aladdin wondered why he'd come to anti-magic Camelot.

"You are to be burned tomorrow. Good day!"

Aladdin was towed away.

Uther looked around, making sure he was alone, before rubbing the lamp.

"Bring Ygraine back." He ordered the Genie.

"Impossible."

The Genie found himself adjacent Aladdin on the pyre.

"Why did we come here?" asked the Genie.

"Your idea," Aladdin muttered.

"HI!" a boy in a neckerchief cried, beside them. "I'm magic!"

What a weird day!

**Prince Ali, **

**Fabulous he**

**Burns on a pyyyyre!**

**Beside the genie, a warlock, and a distraught priiiiince!**

**What did you think? ;) I hope I'll start improving at these soon! XD**


	2. Farewell, Muggle

**A kind of sad one is next...**

"Hey, Arthur?" Merlin whispered, looking forlorn.

"Yes?" Arthur sighed. "What is it?"

Merlin bit his lip, trying not to cry. "I… I'm here to say goodbye."

Arthur leapt to his feet in alarm. "GOODBYE?!"

"Yes. I just got accepted into a school called Hogwarts. I won't be back for years."

Arthur was aghast. "And you're just telling me this NOW?! Where and what is this school, anyways?!"

Merlin looked suddenly hopeful. "Arthur… I want to keep my secrets safe, but I really want you to come with me to Hogwarts... It's a magic school in the future. I'm a warlock."

**Does Arthur go with Merlin?! You decide! Review and tell me and maybe I'll continue this topic, like a drabble seiries!**


	3. The Future is Bright For Merlin

**Merlin returns from adventures in the future.**

"ARTHUR!"

"What?"

"I just went to the future. There's a show named after me!"

"Sure there is, Merlin."

"No, really! It's all about the magic _I_ use and the dragons _I_ talk to, and the adventures _I_ have… That's the show's full name, by the way. The Adventures of _Merlin_. Not _your _adventures. _Mine._ But then we do all this awesome stuff, and battle all these awesome things…! Oh, and you die! And there's a huge fandom which writes these things called 'fanfics' about us! And some of them think we're a couple- Yuck-"

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"I _die?!"_

"Umm…"

**Hmm... Poor Arthur! Well, I don't have much more to say, so onward! :D**


	4. Merlin's Diet

**A/N: Colin Morgan (who plays Merlin, in case you don't know, which I really hope isn't the case considering you're reading this.) actually has all the below listed allergies. Also, fun fact, I'm allergic to pineapple. :( Not when it's canned though, so I'll live... I guess... :)This was my first drabble, so I'm sorry if it's... you know... ;) I'm open to feedback, so please review!**

"So, you're allergic to tomatoes, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, how about some chicken, goes well with destiny…"

Merlin shook his head. "I'm a vegetarian."

Arthur face-palmed. "Of course you are. Well, want some cheese?"

"I'm lactose intolerant."

"SERIOUSLY?! WHAT DO YOU EAT?!"

"You wondered why I was skinny," Merlin chuckled.

Suddenly, the room filled with an odd purple light as a glowing vortex appeared in the center of the room, puked up a strangely dressed man, and disappeared.

"Hey, Merlin. Brought you a birthday present," Shawn said, holding out a pineapple.

"See? This guy. _This guy_ gets me!"


	5. The Voices

**Heh heh... I'm actually pretty proud of this one... :3 Episode 1, of course.**

_Merlin_

Merlin shook his head. _What _is_ that?_

_Merlin_

Camelot was certainly odd. The floor hadn't spoken in Ealdor.

_MERLIN!_

"GAIUS!" Merlin cried, jumping two feet in the air. He couldn't pretend to ignore it any longer, something was talking to him and it was freaking him out.

Gaius ran over. "Yes?"

_MEEEEEEERLIIIIIIIIIIIIN! _

"Do you, er… hear something?"

Gaius gave him an odd look. "No. Do you?"

"I- No!"

**_MERLIN!_**

" AAAAARGH! HELP! THE VOICES! I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD! MAKE THEM STOP GAIUS! HEEEELP!"

Gaius shook his head, sadly. "Ah, so this is why Hunith didn't want you."

**Merlin... Oh, Merlin... you're insane. That voice in your head is not your conscience. It is a cryptic dragon who wants to use your trust in destiny to acheive its own ends, ie DESTROYING CAMELOT! Don't give in to the voices, Merlin, don't do it! Please review. :)**


	6. Merlin's Book- Part 1

"Merlin, what is that?" Arthur asked.

"A book." Merlin replied, absently.

"Yes… I know, idiot, but what's it _about_?"

Merlin grinned. "You _can_ read, can't you? Figure it out!"

Arthur frowned, but bent down to look at the cover. "Fanfiction?"

"Yes, about us."

Arthur snorted. "About me, you mean? You don't have fans, Merlin!"

Merlin just laughed, as if he knew something Arthur didn't, and kept reading.

_What is in that book?_ Arthur wondered, irritated. "Merlin, give it here."

Suddenly, Merlin's eyes widened and he looked worried. "No."

"Give me it!" Arthur yelled, and tore it from his manservant's hands.

**What secrets lie in Merlin's book? Find out in part 2! Please Review! :D**


	7. Merlin's Book- Part 2

Flipping through the pages, he began to read. "Merlin…" he muttered, suddenly.

The servant buried his head in his hands. "Yes Arthur?"

"This book says you have magic."

Merlin looked up, eyes wide in desperation. "I meant to tell you Arthur! I-"

The king just laughed. "Nice try, Merlin. You don't have magic! Clearly, whoever wrote this just felt _so_ sorry for you that they felt they had to give you some talent."

Merlin was astonished. _How oblivious can he actually be?!_

Arthur, still laughing, shoved the book back into Merlin's arms.

"Keep it. I'm not interested in fairy tales."

**Haha, I love Oblivious Arthur! XD Did you like it? Please Review! :D**


	8. Secret Tears- Part 1

**Time for some angst and romance! Merwen and Arwen.**

Merlin was strangely quiet. Arthur didn't know why his servant was so upset. He never found out, either, but Merlin_ was_ definitely being bothered by something. He barely spoke, didn't eat, he had dark circles under his eyes from a lack of sleep, was even more clumsy and absentminded than usual, and all of his smiles were strained.

Arthur threatened to put him in the stocks for not answering when he asked if he was okay. Merlin ignored him even then.

Of course, it had been a bluff anyway.

Even Gaius never learned of what was bothering him.

It was Gwen.

**Part two is coming soon! Please review!**


	9. Secret Tears- Part 2

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry, this chapter is a little bit longer... Oh, and yes. This is most definitely Merwen. If you don't like it, skip it. They just happen to be my OTP. I was just wondering how Merlin could have felt: One second Gwen is giggling shyly at him, the next she's off kissing Arthur... Poor Merlin...

* * *

As Merlin watched Guinevere walking down the corridors with his best friend, he couldn't think of _where_ he'd gone so wrong.

He just… He'd never felt like this before!

Gwen was just so kind, and beautiful… He _had_ sort of developed a crush on her…

Maybe if he'd spoken up… Maybe then this would never have happened…

Had _she _liked _him?_ He didn't know. They were friends, sure. But if there _was _anything more, she'd probably gotten tired of waiting for him.

And now…

Sure, he was happy for Gwen and Arthur. He really was…

It was destiny, after all.

It was just… Maybe Merlin had wanted to get closer to Gwen. Maybe he was a little bit upset about the whole Arthur-taking -his-crush thing.

It had turned out that she liked those rough, tough save-the-world type of men after all.


End file.
